This invention relates to apparatus and methods for handling flexible or "floppy" discs. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus for cooperating with a cartridge which contains a tray mounted flexible disc so that the disc can be automatically located in an operating position free of potential contamination. Although not specifically limited thereto, the present invention is particularly useful for providing the method and means for interfacing a flexible disc between a secured environment type of cartridge and apparatus for reading and writing digital data upon the disc.
The data processing industry has shown increased interest in using flexible discs as a data storage means such as for program loaders, satellite or mass memories, data entry buffers and the like. Such discs have been particularly attractive since they can store relatively large amounts of data in small volumes and further are well suited for transfer from one location to another. These discs have also been seriously considered for many computer systems since it has generally been believed that they could be manufactured at a relatively low cost. Various configurations have been developed for contact and non-contact data retrieval and recording relative to such discs.
The discs which are of extremely thin plastic base with a magnetic oxide coating are spun at relatively high speeds and means employed for retaining the disc in a substantially stable fixed plane. A particularly advantageous system for controlling such a rotating disc is shown in the above mentioned copending application Ser. No. 464,054 which shows an arrangement for providing a fixed disc plane relative to a flat plate by a controlled air bearing.
As the density of data recorded on these discs has increased, the problems stemming from contamination of various sorts has become increasingly critical. Typical prior art cartridges used slots for admitting a rotating spindle and the read-write head through the envelope of the cartridge housing. The disc is spun within the cartridge. Unfortunately, the openings through the cartridge housing and the difficulty in maintaining disc orientation within the cartridge have tended to degrade the performance of such discs especially over extended periods of time. Further, the protection of the cartridge housing can be easily lost by accidental or intentional removal of the disc from the cartridge. It has been found that handling of the discs can render them useless as data recording devices through folding, smudging or mere exposure to ambient conditions. Thus, there is a need for a flexible disc storing cartridge which will protect the cartridge from ambient conditions as well as direct handling and a further need for a disc drive receiver which can cooperate with such a cartridge so that it can be automatically utilized for its intended purpose.